Recuerdo
by NollasBlack
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot sobre NejiTen, dedicada a una de mis mejores amigas que adora esta pareja


Aun recuerdo el día que me entere que te gustaba, mi corazón dio un vuelco, tanto que pensé que saldría de mi corazón. Esa noche no dormí, pensando que mi amor por ti era mi felicidad y mi destrucción. Pensando en que podría pasar algo entre nosotros dos. Pensando en ti.

Recuerdo que al día siguiente, estaba simplemente feliz, aunque me cohibía tu mirada en mí. Oh! Debo mencionar que tu no sabías que yo sabía que te gustaba. Recuerdo que después del descanso, yo estaba seria y me preguntabas que si ocurría algo, yo solo respondí que nada. Recuerdo que esa misma tarde, me enviste un mensaje diciéndome que tenias que hablar conmigo de algo importante mañana. Esa noche casi ni dormí, tampoco.

Recuerdo que el día que me dirías esa cosa importante no me la dijiste. Recuerdo que me la pase pensando que te había detenido. ¿Un cambio de sentimientos o simplemente no podías?

Recuerdo que me frustre enormemente, pues yo esperaba que sucediera lo que hace meses añoraba. Recuerdo que mi mejor amiga y la tuya también se frustro, pues ella también deseaba nuestra felicidad. Recuerdo que me la pase todo el día esperando otro mensaje tuyo que me indicara una excusa o algo. Pero no llego, me desvele la noche para ver si me enviabas un correo, una señal, pero eso tampoco llego.

Me sentí decepcionada, frustrada pero sobre todo, desamada, ¿existe esa palabra? No lo sé, pero así me siento. Es increíble lo que tú puedes hacer conmigo, ahora entiendo lo de la destrucción. Pensé que era solo para crear drama, pero me di cuenta que no es así. Al no obtener ninguna palabra de ti, mi felicidad se derrumbo hasta los suelos. Solo tengo el consuelo que alguna vez me amaste o me quisiste. Que no era un fantasma para ti, que no era nadie para ti.

A veces me pregunto por qué existe el amor, si en ocasiones te hace sufrir de la peor manera y sin razón. El amor es irracional. Te enamoras ciegamente, 5 centímetros por segundo, bueno eso es lo que he leído. Creo que yo me enamore a una velocidad inimaginable. Aun más rápido que los pétalos de cerezo al caer.

Aun no puedo creer todo lo que mi mente imagino cuando se entero que tú me querías, mi mente está loca. Imagino toda una vida contigo. Es por eso que tu silencio me ha lastimado demasiado.

Llego el día en el que te volví a ver, mi corazón dio un salto de emoción y palpito a mil por hora. Me gritaba que me acercara a ti y pidiera una explicación, pero mi orgullo pudo más que yo y te paso de largo, lo lamente después del momento.

Todo el día trataba de ignorarte más tu ojos siempre estuvieron posados en mi, tu mirada penetrante no me dejaba tranquila. Quise preguntarte que es lo que te ocurría, pero el valor, simplemente, no me salió.

Estábamos en los jardines cuando te aproximaste a mí y pediste hablar conmigo. Recuerdo tu mirada de suplica y las miradas cotillas de los demás. Mis amigas me dieron su apoyo y sonrieron. Camine a tu lado por un largo rato sin decir nada, hasta que llegamos a un frondoso árbol. Fue ahí cuando te volteaste a verme. Tu mirada decía tantas cosas inscritas pero yo no puede descifrar lo que querían decir. Vi como tus labios empezaron a moverse lentamente, tratando de decir algo, pero ningun sonido salió de tu boca.

Yo sonreí para darte confianza. Y lo hiso, pues las palabras salieron de tu boca como si de un rio se tratase.

-TenTen, eres al persona más divertida que eh conocido-Comenzaste- Te conozco desde que tengo 12 y todos los días disfrute tu compañía. Todos los días esperaba ver tu sonrisa, para verte. Hasta hace poco comprendí que esa ansiedad que sentía por verte cada día, era un sentimiento que en mi vida imagine sentir- Continuaste, mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, estabas diciendo las palabras que tanto añoraba- No sé si me correspondes o no, pero ya no puedo mantenerlo en mi corazón este sentimiento... TenTen, te amo más que a mi propia vida, agradezco el día que nos toco en el mismo equipo, agradezco el día que te conocí por primera vez- Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas- Solo quiero saber una cosa, ¿qué es lo que sientes tu por mi?-

Mi garganta no pudo producir sonido alguno, tenía un nudo en ella. Quise gritar que yo también te amaba desde el momento que te conocí. Que amaba tu forma de ser, tu frases referentes al destino. Que amaba cada rasgo de tu rostro. Pero mis cuerdas vocales no producían sonido. Así que decidí que lo mejor sería demostrártelo. Me lance a tus brazos y te di un beso, mi primer beso. Sentí como sonreías, sentí como tus manos tomaban mi cintura y me pegaban mas a tu cuerpo. Mis brazos por reacción se enroscaron en tu cuello haciendo que el beso se profundizara.

Tras unos largo segundos, nos separamos por falta de aire. Yo te mire a los ojos un tanto sonrojada esperando una reacción de ti. Tu simplemente sonreíste.

-TenTen ¿quisieras ser mi novia?-Preguntaste.

-Sí, sí , si- Dije varias veces mientras más lagrimas eran derramadas por mis ojos, pero no eran de tristeza, sino de felicidad, felicidad que unas pocas palabras me produjeron.

Recuerdo que tu pulgar me seco las lagrimas de mis mejillas. Recuerdo que el contacto produjo un millar de toques por todo mi cuerpo. Recuerdo que después de ese día, toda mi vida se vio envuelta de besos, abrazos, caricias y demás. Recuerdo que tiempo después, me pediste que pasar toda mi vida a tu lado. Recuerdo una boda en primavera. Recuerdo que desde ese día en el que te me declaraste, viví protegida y amada. Que viví llena de felicidad. Que viví a tu lado.


End file.
